Love Never Dies
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: This is in Faye's point of view of what happened after Spike dies. Although it is the story of how they realize he isn't dead. It has a lot of depression in it. All out FxS! Please R+R!
1. Fallen Stars and Tears Go Unnoticed

Love Never Dies  
  
Chapter1: Fallen Stars and Tears Go Unnoticed  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
Faye sighed as her daughter continued to pester her.  
  
"C'mon, mom! Tell me, please!" She pleaded.  
  
"Jasmine, I told you, no." Faye said sternly.  
  
"C'mon, I wanna know!" She tried again. "I'll just ask dad if you don't tell me!"  
  
Faye sighed again and shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, but it may be a little intense for you."  
  
Jasmine shook her head excitedly. "No, it won't."  
  
Faye sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the memories to float to her mind. "It all started or more so ended three   
years ago,  
  
I had just realized I had fallen in love with your father, Spike. Just when I had, he was going off to kill himself,   
again. He obviously had nothing to live for because Julia was dead. I asked him why he was leaving and in a way pleaded for   
him to stay. I was crying out of self pity because I would never get a chance to let him know I loved him. I had put a gun   
to his head demanding he tell me where he was going and why.  
  
"Spike, you always told me not to cling to the past, to let go, but you're the one who's holding on!" I yelled at   
him as I slowly lowered the gun.  
  
"Look at my eyes." He said as he leaned closer to me. "They're different colors. I lost the left one in an accident."  
  
"Spike, you never told me anything about yourself, don't start now!" I said as I shook my head.  
  
"One's fake. In the left eye, I see the past. In the right eye, I see the present." He continued, ignoring I had even  
spoken. With that said, he began to walk down the hall. I raised the gun, my hand slightly shaking. I let the gun point up   
towards the ceiling and shot five times. Spike just kept on walking, not even flinching at the sound of the loud gun fire. I   
collapsed in tears and threw the gun. I didn't understand why he would want to die so badly. The words echoed through my   
mind, ' . . . I'm not going to die, I'm going to find out if I'm alive . . .' That was his reason. I watched his fading   
figure. He's digging his own grave and isn't complaining. Death is always at his side. He doesn't fear nor welcome it. He   
doesn't care . . . His star is falling faster and faster as he walks towards the darkness, enveloping him in its cold arms.   
Friends have become enemies . . . Over an angel of the underworld, so incredibly normal but dangerously beautiful. The stars   
of so many have fallen unnoticed because of this aimless battle that stops today.  
  
" . . . Good . . . bye . . . Spike . . ." I whispered to the silent memories that will be all I have left of him. I   
slowly stood up and walked over to the window, watching the bright dot slowly get smaller as he left me. I just stood there   
crying. Jet was polishing the metal that surrounded the glass in silence. He too was mourning the death of Spike, but in   
silence and unnoticed unless you knew him.  
  
A day or so passed by, I can't remember, and the news came. Vicious is dead . . . as is Spike . . . I didn't cry when  
I heard the news, I already knew that he was. Jet and I set up a memorial for him in the same graveyard where he was killed   
once before. His star has fallen unnoticed except by those who held . . . still hold, him close to their hearts. Jet and I   
dragged our feet about the Bebop in depression. Ed was running around and doing flips and things as usual.  
  
"Where's Spike-Person?" She asked me.  
  
My lips trembled as I spoke these words for the first time, "Spike's dead." I answered, not even bothering to look at  
her to see her reaction.  
  
"No, he's not!" Ed yelled in excitement. "Tomato knows where Spike-Person is!"  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. "Ed . . . please, you have to accept it . . ." Who was I kidding?! I didn't even accept  
it! I was expecting to see his fuzzy hair and hear him complaining about how there was no beef in Jet's special, Bell peppers  
and Beef. I walked over to the yellow couches and laid down on one. I laid there, thinking of Spike, unaware that I had   
company.  
  
"Faye?" Jet asked softly. I didn't bother to look at him. He was a distant object. I was in my world now. "Faye, I   
know this is going to be hard for you, for both of us, but we need money and . . ." He trailed off. I knew what he wanted to   
say.  
  
"Bounty time again?" I asked with a small laugh. Usually Spike and I would fight over who would get the bounty first   
or bet on who was. Most of the time it was Spike or we both got there. Sometimes, I wouldn't bother to go. I sat up and   
looked at the old monitor that Spike used to watch Big Shots on. I reached over and turned it on. As usual, it was turned to   
Big Shots.  
  
"Howdy, yall!" The same guy said. "We got a bounty here that is now doubled, right?!"  
  
"That's right!" The same dumb blonde said. "His name is Dominique Li and he has a 75 million oolong reward on his   
head!" I lifted an eyebrow and smiled. The picture was shown. It was a white male about in his thirties with a scar under his  
left eye. His head was shaved. I got all the info on him and such before telling Jet to head to Saturn.  
  
We got to Saturn and landed. I went to the Blue Cadillac Bar where he was supposed to go daily. I walked over to the   
bar and took a seat and ordered my drink. I smiled when I saw the mirror behind the bar. I was glad I was wearing sunglasses.  
Now, I could look around without anyone noticing. I lifted a finger to signal the bar tender over.  
  
"Where's Dominique?" I asked cooly.  
  
The guy smiled, "Another of his clients, eh?" He asked.  
  
I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders, deciding to go along with it.  
  
"He's in the back room, you should know which one."The guy answered before going back to cleaning the top of the bar.  
My eyes widened a little upon hearing that. Which back room? Think of something, Faye! I mentally chided myself.  
  
"I'm one of Mr. Li's new clients and he wasn't that specific on which room or I wasn't listening good enough. I got   
the impression that there was one back room, but I was obviously mistaken. Could you possibly show me which one it is?" I   
asked sweetly.  
  
The bar tender smiled. "The middle one." He stated simply. I smiled and nodded before walking towards the back rooms.  
I walked up to the middle door and turned the knob before walking in. There was a table in the middle of the room where   
Dominique and three other burly guys were sitting. I swayed my hips as I walked in.  
  
"Mr. Li." I said with a smile as I leaned over the table, giving the guys a good view of my breasts. I looked him in   
and said, "Don't move!" As I put the barrel of the gun under his chin. The guy's eyes widened.  
  
"A bounty hunter?!" He asked in disbelief. I smiled sweetly.  
  
I turned Dominique in and we got the bounty. Jet used it for repairs on the ship and such. I decided to go out for a   
while, I was still depressed about Spike and thought it might make me feel better. I stayed on the planet Saturn a while   
longer. I went to a bar and sat there drowning my tears and worries in liquor. I couldn't stop thinking of Spike. He haunted   
my mind everywhere I went. There was no sanctuary from this torment of dreams and hopes shattered like glass against the   
cold hard truth of life. I should be used to all this heart breaking and such because of my past. I had always loved Spike   
in way and never known until that day. I had teased him and yelled at him to cover the truth. I was always jealous of Julia.   
She was the reason Spike breathed each day. She was the reason he lived . . . She was the reason he died . . . You know the   
saying, You never know what you have until you lose it, well, that saying seems to have summed up this trauma of mine. I now   
know what I had and now it-he's gone.  
  
I gulped down the last drink of the night before being forced into the street. I began walking in no direction in   
particular, not noticing, not caring about the rain that had began beating down upon me. I liked the rain. You could walk   
around depressed and it seemed to fit. I was depressed and this was just the thing I needed. The rain was so pure and clean   
and made me feel like I belonged in the world for a little while at least. I walked through the streets beginning to be   
covered with puddles of water slowly getting deeper. My hair stuck to my face. The rain mixed with my tears streamed off my   
face. I was soon drenched and cold, but I didn't allow myself to feel the physical pain. I was too caught up in my mental   
pain of self pity and loneliness. What happened to the Faye Valentine who mocked humans as social animals and said you could   
live pretty well by yourself? Maybe it was because she always knew, she was never really by herself. I could always go back   
to the Bebop and see that fuzzy haired, brown eyed lunk.  
  
I finally stopped walking and looked at my surroundings. There was a broken down church in front of me and I decided   
to take shelter in there. I walked through the aisle of the Cathedral. The smell of desertion and neglection filled the air.  
It was so eerie and lonely, but I felt like I belonged here. I sat down in one of the pews, the dust clinging to me as   
though I was a magnet. I just sat there with my head and shoulders drooped, thinking about him. I was zoned out and   
depressed. The only sound was that of the rain beating down against the broken roof or the dripping of it falling through   
the holes in this God forsaken place. The cold air bit at my wet skin as though trying to make me feel as much pain as   
possible. I hadn't noticed the salty tears flowing freely and silently down my cheeks. I felt dead . . .  
  
" . . . Spike . . ." I whispered to a silent memory. Good byes are so drear. I hate long good byes, but I hate even   
more how you didn't even say good bye. You walked out without even saying my name. Without kissing me. Without holding me.   
Without even a friendly handshake. You left me to die of my misery while you took the short way out of life. You died for a   
"noble" reason. " . . . I love you . . ."   
  
A/N: Sooo, how do you ppls like it?! Please, R+R!! I hope you like it! Flames are accepted as well . . . but I don't prefer   
them . . . 


	2. Breakdown and New Narrator

Love Never Dies  
  
Chapter2:Breakdown and New Narrator  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I realized that I had fallen asleep. I sighed and stretched lazily like a cat that had   
been lying in the sun. I wish I had enough money to get a massage . . . My shoulders were killing me. I looked around   
curiously, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light and dark patches. I yawned and stood up, stumbling a little. I got my   
bearings before walking back down the aisle. I smiled when I thought of a wedding. My smile vanished when Spike invaded my   
happy thoughts once again. I sighed heavily in defeat. Fine torment me. Slowly rot away my mind. Soon, I'll be seeing you   
and think that it's real. Then I'll have a major breakdown.  
  
My stomach brought me out of my thoughts. It was grumbling for food. "Time to feed the beast." I mumbled. I walked   
through the streets when something caught my eye. I looked and it was a rose bush. The red roses were in full bloom. They   
were so beautiful yet all alike with dangerous thorns. They reminded me of Julia although she was far worse than a rose. I   
was glad in a way for her death, but I wish she hadn't have died . . . I would rather have seen Spike happy with her than   
have him dead . . .  
  
"Spike's dead . . ." I whispered to myself. I still couldn't believe it. He can't be dead . . . He's Spike! I sighed   
and continued walking. I really was going to lose my mind if I didn't stop thinking about him. But what could possibly take   
my mind off of what rules my mind? ? I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't even know myself well enough to answer that   
question. Most girls would probably go shopping . . . I'm definently NOT most girls . . .   
  
"Ouch!" I rubbed my face. "Watch where you're go-" I blushed ferociously. I had walked straight into a wall. I   
turned and continued walking. I really had no idea where I was going . . . I really didn't care at the moment . . . I was   
obviously in some sort of back alley from a glance. I would probably be attacked by some so called "big shot" and then I'd   
kick his ass for all it's worth. I smirked at the thought. I continued walking through the seemingly never ending alleys.   
How would I ever find the Redtail? I shrugged my shoulders. Don't know . . . Don't care at the moment . . .  
  
My breath caught in my throat. What was that?! That-that was . . . was it?! No, it couldn't be! But I heard it! ! I   
listened carefully, waiting to hear it. There it was again! ! It was someone whistling the blues! I began running through   
this maze of alleys, listening carefully to make sure I was going in the right direction. Slowly the sound was becoming   
louder. The louder it got, the faster I forced myself to run. I was gasping for air and my sides felt like knives were   
continually being shoved into them, but I kept running. Louder and louder, faster and faster. The whistling stopped and so   
did I. My knees buckled out from underneath me and my vision was blurred. I looked around, expecting, hoping to see him.   
  
"Spike . . ." I whispered hoarsely. "Spike." I said a little louder as my voice began to come back to me. "Spike?!"   
I shouted, now. I trembled as my calls were met with pure solid silence. Tears freely fell. Why should I stop them?! They   
were my tears! These tears needed to be shed for so long and now they have. I wanted . . . needed Spike. Memories of him   
flashed before my eyes. I shook my head. Stop tormenting me! He's not alive! Spike's dead. Spike is dead! I stopped myself.   
"Spike's dead . . ." I whispered softly to myself. I've mourned his death a thousand times. He'll always be in my heart and   
memories . . . But I have to let go . . . " . . . Good . . . Bye . . . Spike . . ." I whispered to the fading figure in my   
memories. I slowly stood up and walked around for a little bit. I got directions to the space port where my Redtail was.   
Time to go "home."   
  
"Faye?! Jasmine?!" An annoyed voice called out. Faye was brought out of her story.  
  
"We're in here!" Jasmine called out happily. "Daddy's home!" She cried out in glee as she ran into open arms.  
  
"Yes, I am." He replied. "Well, aren't you going to say hi too, Mrs. Spiegel? Or did you even miss me?" Spike teased   
a Faye who was currently wiping away tears.  
  
"Hello, Spike." She said with a sniffle. He gave her a strange look.  
  
"Did I miss something?" He asked.  
  
Jasmine smiled. "Nope. Mom was just tellin' me a story."  
  
"Oh, and what story could possibly make your fierce mother cry?"  
  
"I am extremely feminine, I'll have you know!" Faye said angrily.  
  
"She was just tellin' me the story of how she thought you were dead and how she was mourning over it and it's really   
good!" Jasmine replied.  
  
Spike gave Faye a secret look and a wink. "Oh, that story."  
  
Faye smiled and nodded.   
  
"Well, I bet she never told you what happened to me."Spike said as he sat down across from Faye. Jasmine shook her   
head excitedly.  
  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She said.  
  
Spike and Faye laughed. "Ok, ok." Spike said. "Well, that is if it's ok with your mother?"Faye nodded. "Ok, it all   
ended for me three years ago,  
  
The war between me and Vicious was finally over. I was the victor but not in the way that I wanted to be. I wanted to  
be with Julia away from him living happily ever after . . . Of course happily ever after's only happen in fairy tales . . .   
I was wounded to the point I could barely walk . . . I could barely breath . . . I made my way, limping, down the stairs.   
Police with guns and cars were all waiting . . . I finally stopped when I knew I could go no further . . . I smiled and   
raised my hand like a gun . . .   
  
"Bang." I collapsed. My life flashed before my eyes. It was nothing new. I had already died before, but this time it   
was different . . . I had new memories . . . Memories of Jet and the Bebop . . . memories of that fiery haired mental girl,   
Edward and that stupid dog, Ein . . . memories of a certain mischievous woman who I knew was destined to hate me . . . Faye   
Valentine . . . ya, good old Faye . . . good, young, drop dead gorgeous Faye . . . She always hated me, nothing new . . . We   
always fought over the stupidest, smallest things . . . but she still haunted my thoughts. Sometimes even to a point where   
she would push the thought of Julia away. I always thought it was because I hated her so much that I couldn't get over it or   
something . . . I love Julia, right? But Faye was still there, tormenting me . . . the strange thing is that as I laid there,  
knowing my end was here . . . Faye was all I could think about . . . her emerald eyes, perfect figure, purple hair . . .   
Faye Valentine . . . Her name may have been common but she was a one of a kind lady . . . you could travel the universe and   
you'd never find someone like her . . . my Faye . . . I stopped myself. My Faye?! No, no, My JULIA! But I love Faye now . . .  
No, I love Julia! But you don't . . . I couldn't believe I was having a mental war with myself over WOMEN when I was fixing   
to die . . . Wait . . . Shouldn't I be dead already?! I pondered on this for a while. Maybe I really am immortal or   
something? ? I sighed and sat up before gravity acted and I fell back down. Well, I guess I may not be dead but my strength   
sure is. I just laid there, wondering why I wasn't dead before she invaded my thoughts again. I sighed for a lot of reasons.   
1. I was supposed to be dead and wasn't, again. 2. I feel like I just fell off a 100 story building. And 3. I can't stop   
thinking of Faye when I was ready to die for Julia! ! Right now someone could ask me about Julia and I'd say. 'Julia who?'   
It was all about Faye . . . Faye Valentine . . . I smiled, remembering that one time when I awoke to hear Faye humming a   
nice tune . . . it sounded beautiful . . . My smile vanished when I remembered what I told her . . . 'You're off key.' Of   
course I got what I deserved for that and a little more to last me for the whole week probably.  
  
I finally sat up after what seemed like an eternity of tormenting images of Faye. I grumbled. Now, I have to stand   
up. I tried to stand up on my good leg but to no avail. So I tried to stand up on my beat up leg, even less avail. I sighed   
in defeat and fell back lying down. I did just about the only thing I felt like doing, I whistled a made up tune . . . I   
used to always whistle back on the Bebop . . . walking around aimlessly whistling . . . I would secretly watch Faye . . . I   
guess this means I love Faye . . . WHAT?! I stopped myself and actually cried out, "WHAT?!" no, No, NO, I love JULIA! ! But   
I just said I loved Faye and I can't take that back . . . I sighed in defeat . . . this was an endless war filled with   
tormenting battles. What was I supposed to do? I have a life still . . . maybe I could back to the Bebop and-and try my luck   
with Faye . . . like that would work . . . what else can I do?  
  
I finally tried standing up again and succeeded. I began limping, making my way slowly back to my ship. The only   
thing I was thinking was, ' . . . Faye . . .'  
  
A/N: How did you like the narrator change?? Thanks for the support ppls! I does not go unappreciated! 


End file.
